Adam Taurus
Character name is... This first section is called a lead. You'll want to fill it with the most important aspects of the character's life. Think about a newspaper article. Put the best stuff up front! Biography A mystery for now... Personality Adam is aloof and has a sense of justice. He is quick to the point and is a skilled Tactician. Even though he doesn't look like it, he is quick to anger. Though he hides it. He is known for his scathing sarcasm and veiled insults to those he does't like. When it comes to fighting, Adam will be sadistic to his enemies but will let up during spars. He also is a bit bloodthirsty. Despite all this, he is very loyal and truly wants to make the Ghost Zone a better place. Appearance Adam is a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. Two bull like horns can be seen on either side of his head. His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. Without it, he has red eyes. Adam wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. Powers/Abilities Adman Taurus is a strong and incredibly powerful ghost. He is an excellent swordsman and tactician. * Flight: Standard ghost powers. * Invisibility: Standard ghost powers. * Intangibility: Standard ghost powers. * Ghost ray: He is able to shoot powerful red rays from his hands. * Superhuman Durability: He is able to take constant hits and still be able to stand and fight. * Superhuman Stamina: Adam is able to battle for hours on end and won't be fatigued. Even if he is, he won't show it. * Overshadowing: Standard ghost power. * Master Swordsman: With Wilt and Blush in sword form, and his Iaido fighting style, Adam is a force to be reckoned with. He can slash at enemies that are seemingly out of his blade's range, implying that he either moved there and back quickly or somehow extended the range of his blade. When making a precise strike, it'll be so fast that it is almost invisible to the human eye. * Marksmanship: Ecto rays aren't only projectiles that Adam can use. When Blush is in rifle form, he can shoot bullets in quick succession. He never needs to reload it since it's energy bullets. He will also occasionally use Blush for ranged attacks in conjunction with Wilt. * Master Tactician: Adam is able to make plans on the spot with militaristic precision. Equipment * Wilt and Blush: '''Is Adam Taurus' weapons of choice. They are a fusion between Wilt, a red-colored traditional Japanese chokutō, and Blush, a rifle. Blush serves as a sheath for Wilt, and Wilt itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Wilt is unsheathed, Blush's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Wilt's blade is red and is roughly average in length. While Blush's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock is decorated with Adam's "Wilt" logo. As Wilt covers and blocks the barrel of Blush, Blush is unable to fire normally until Wilt is unsheathed. Semblance * ''Moon Slice: '''''Adam is able to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again, usually with his sword. When absorbing attacks or shortly before striking back, the details on his body appear to glow red. When he attacks, the color appears to drain from the world and everything turns red and black. This move apparently requires some preparation, as he'll tell his allies to by him time. When he uses this ability, red rose petals are shown floating in the air, symbolizing his theme of "wilt" | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}